Seminario del Amor
by Polna
Summary: Brennan da cuenta de sus sentimientos y reacciona. Oneshot. Songfic. Espero les guste. :   B&B


OneShot sobre Brennan. Está en relación con la canción "Enamorada" de miranda. Se recomienda escuchar. Espero que les guste. Cualquier insulto, felicitaciones, o lo que sea, es bien recibido.

Desde ya les agradezco por leer.

**BONES NO ME PERTENECE! y bla...**

* * *

><p>Enamorada...<p>

En un seminario sobre la importancia del Dr. John Lawrence Angel para la antropología actual se encuentra una doctora muy conocida y respetada por la comunidad de antropología y más allá de ellos, por el mundo debido a sus éxitos como escritora. Su nombre es Temperance Brennan. Está como miembro invitada y como expositora. Hoy es la quinta sesión y es jueves por la tarde. El Dr. Robert Park tiene el turno de exponer.

La Dr. Brennan conocía al doctor desde la universidad pues era casi compañero (iba un año antes), y le había gustado en ese entonces por sus habilidades de razonamiento. No era alguien que usara su instinto, se basaba en los hechos y no especulaba, entendía complemente el cuerpo humano, y sabía que el amor era simple liberación de hormonas. Si lo pensaba fríamente era todo lo contrario a lo que es Booth, y lo más particular es que siendo éste último casi todo lo opuesto a ella misma, es a quien más ha amado en su vida. En realidad al único hombre que ha amado, sin contar su familia.

Solía pensar que sus emociones eran irracionales respecto a sus sentimientos por Booth, pero después de tanto tiempo comprendió que sin él estaba vacía, pues la complementa en todo sentido.

Al terminar el seminario, el Dr. Park se acercó a Brennan, pues hace mucho tiempo no la veía y la encontró más atractiva que nunca. Había escuchado de su éxito profesional como antropóloga, y como escritora. Pero conocer la realidad de cerca, era otra cosa, por lo que quería saber que tan cierto era todo.

_Hola Dr. Brennan. ¿Se acuerda de mi?- Dijo al acercarse a ella._

_Hola Dr. Park, claro que si- respondió sonriendo._

_Cómo ha pasado el tiempo. Lo bueno es que no es en vano, estás mejor que nunca. _

_Gracias Dr. Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo._

_¿Te importaría compartir una cena para ponernos al día?_

En ese momento sonó el celular. Era Booth avisándole de un avance en el caso que llevaban y debía ir a interrogar a un sospechoso.

_En este momento no puedo, pero le dejo mi teléfono y nos ponemos de acuerdo. _

El doctor la vio partir, y pensó como brillaron sus ojos mientras hablaba. En la Universidad, él sabía que Brennan estaba detrás de él, pero él estaba interesado en otra chica. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero tenía la esperanza de que todavía quedara algo, pero al parecer Brennan ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón.

A los tres días quedaron de juntarse a cenar. Brennan estaba emocionada con la cita, ya que el Dr. Park era prácticamente toda una autoridad en la materia de la antropología actual. Ella pensó que hablarían de trabajo, y así fue al principio pero Robert tenía otros temas en mente también.

_Brennan, debe ser muy feliz con su pareja_

Bones se sonrojó inmediatamente quedándose callada, pero negando con la cabeza..

_Disculpe que me entrometa, pero aquella vez que le pedí salir y la llamaron por teléfono, usted sonrió y sus ojos le brillaron. En todo este tiempo he aprendido que el amor es mucho más que simples reacciones físicas de liberación de hormonas. Y usted se veía enamorada._

Al principio no supo que contestar, pero sabía que era alguien de confianza y que de cierta manera la había atrapado. Lo pensó un momento y le dijo:

"Al momento de ser realista,

nunca me consideré una especialista.

Y sin embargo algo en mi cambió,

sé exactamente como sucedió "

Nunca lo había racionalizado, pero si era consciente de cómo se enamoró y continuó diciendo:

"Mi corazón palpitaba,

cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba.

Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar,

debo decir que no me fue tan mal."

Pensó que en verdad había conquistado a Booth y que aunque no estaba juntos como pareja, el tenerlo como amigo casi le bastaba. Empezó a contarle de los problemas que hubieron al principio, pero concluyendo que:

"Como de repente todo se ha ordenado,

desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió.

Ya no soy la misma que tu conociste entonces,

ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa,

que suerte que nunca me fui"

_¿Pero no tuvo buenas experiencias antes de él? – le preguntó Robert_

"Yo nunca fui muy afortunada,

mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban.

Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar,

y nadie me venía a consolar."

Finalmente, por los tragos y todo lo demás, le contó porque no habían resultado las cosas. Y lo estúpida que se sentía por ello, sobre todo ahora. Por no volver a intentarlo.

_Y ¿cómo te encuentras ahora?¿Qué harás?-preguntó Robert_

Y ella desde lo más profundo de su ser respondió:

"Ahora estoy como loca,

pensando que voy a comerle la boca.

Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor,

y someterlo al más hermoso amor."

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se paró, le pidió disculpas, pero tenía que hacer algo urgente. Dr. Park lo entendió completamente, sin dudas estaba enamorada. No sabía porque había compartido todo así de fácil con él, pero pensó que quizás lo único que necesitaba era darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía exteriorizándolo verbalmente y que sin intención alguna, él había ayudado.

Brennan corría por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba relativamente cerca del apartamento de él. Mientras corría, pensó en todas las cosas que había dicho, y lo que más le marcó fue darse cuenta que:

"Como de repente todo se ha ordenado,

desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió.

Ya no soy la misma que tu conociste entonces,

ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa,

que suerte que nunca me fui"

Al llegar al departamento, toco la puerta tratando de recuperar el aire. Booth salío a abrir desconcertado al verla frente a su puerta, pensado que quizás algo malo le había pasado.

¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- Interrogó Brennan sin previo aviso.

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tomaste de más?- dijo sintiendo un leve aroma a alcohol.

¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-repitió- No me importa que me rechaces, si lo vuelves a hacer quizás me duela pero eres libre de hacerlo. Solo quiero que sepas que…te quiero, te necesito, te a...

Booth solo quería silenciarla, temiendo que o fuera un sueño o que Brennan estuviera demasiado borracha, o simplemente de que fuera una broma. Y al ver que decía tanta cosa, la besó. Esto causó un doble efecto, porque si bien no fue con esa intención, le sirvió para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Brennan.

Así fueron fundiéndose en un largo beso lleno de amor, a besos de pasión. Entraron en el departamento cerrando la puerta y junto a ella, el capitulo de sus vidas separados...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. :)<p> 


End file.
